In The Way Of Destiny
by Brucasluver4ever
Summary: When one of the charmed ones dies. The elders are left with a hard decision, who will the next charmed ones be?


[Ok well this is my first fanfic and it is basically just making it up as I go along. Here is the cast list and the first chapter, if I get any interest I will go on. ]

**Cast List**

Holly Marie Combs **As** Piper Halliwell  
Brian Krause **As** Leo Wyatt  
Wes Ramsey **As** Wyatt Halliwell  
Drew Fuller **As** Chris Halliwell  
Willa Holland **As** Melinda Halliwell

Alyssa Milano **As** Phoebe Halliwell  
Victor Webster **As** Coop Cupid  
Jennifer Love Hewitt **As** Prudence Halliwell  
Jessica Stroup **As** Kira Halliwell  
Michelle Trachtenberg **As** Penelope Halliwell

Rose McGowan **As** Paige Matthews  
Ivan Sergei **As** Henry Mitchell  
Penn Badgley **As** Henry Jr. Matthews  
Rachel Bilson **As** Helen Matthews  
Rachel Bilson **As** Patricia Matthews  
Emma Watson **As** Hope Matthews

**Part One**

"Chris, Wyatt come on we are going to be late, we can't keep them waiting for us, they have been through enough" Piper shouted up the stairs. "Mom it's no use, Wyatt is still in the bathroom, you know how long he takes" Melinda mumbled sarcastically as she sat down on the couch. Piper didn't bother to say something to her daughter and kept looking up the stairs. Suddenly Wyatt and Chris came walking down the stairs, wearing their tuxedos bought especially for that day.  
A tear ran down Piper's face, she really didn't want to do this again, Piper didn't know if her heart could take it. "Piper, we, uh need to go, I just spoke to Prue, everybody is there" Leo told Piper as he walked from the kitchen into the living room.  
"Oh ok then let's go" Piper answered.

The car ride to the Church was quiet, Piper sat resting her head on the window, Leo drove with hardly any expression on his face, and their children sat looking at one another not knowing what they should say or do once they arrived.  
Finally they arrived, the journey only took ten minutes but to Piper and her family it seemed like it took hours. Melinda looked out of the window and noticed her cousin Penelope standing there, Melinda waved but Penny didn't return it. It was like she was in a trance or something. Suddenly the car stopped. Stillness fell upon the car for a couple of minutes until Wyatt opened his door. The rest of the doors quickly followed suit. "Melinda will you go and see if Penny is ok, she doesn't look too good" Leo said to his daughter who just nodded and began to walk over to her cousin. Meanwhile Piper, Leo, Chris and Wyatt walked into the Church.

"Penny are you ok?" Melinda asked folding her arms because of the cold. "Yea, I'm fine. Just can't seem to bring myself to go in there at the moment" Penny answered and looked up. The wind howled and Penny smiled slightly, could she count that as a sign? Penny wasn't sure. "Come on Penn we'll go in together" Melinda said linking her arm with Penny's. Penny didn't say anything she just walked in leaning on her cousin's shoulder slightly.

**Part 2**

"That which belongs to fellowship and love." The Priestess said. "That which belongs to the circle. Remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny." Upon her finishing she untied the silver cord and gently laid it into a chalice. She then blew out the candles and looked around carefully studying the guest's faces.

Penny sat on one of the white chairs, her eyes glued to the coffin. More specifically her mother's engraved name on the sheet of gold colored metal. "I'm sorry" she whispered closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly.

*Flashback*

"PENNY" Phoebe shouted and pushed her daughter out of the path of a fireball that had just been thrown at her. The demon smirked and threw another. Phoebe managed to dodge it but looked worried, she kept her eyes on Penny making sure she was ok.

Penny stood still against the staircase, she could hardly see her mother through the door but suddenly she heard a scream come from the room. Still she did not move, Penny was blocking out everything coming from the room but she didn't know why. Then she came out of her own world and began breathing heavily. "MOM" she shouted running into the living room.

Phoebe lay on the carpet, a fireball had hit her in the chest, in the heart. She died on the impact so was not breathing.

Penny dropped to her knees and held her mother's hand. "Mom wake up, come on mom, just wake up" she managed to get out but felt like she couldn't breathe . "Mom…..Mom…..Mommy"……

*End Flashback*

As Penny came out of her flashback her sister Kira was looking at her.

Kira placed her hand on Penny's shoulder "Are you ok?" .

"Yea, I'm fine" Penny gave the same answer she had given Melinda just minutes ago, she didn't want to worry her sisters but Penny also didn't want to tell them that Phoebes death was her fault.


End file.
